¿Por qué me enamore de ti?
by AYELEN16
Summary: Serena Tsukino tiene un problema, se enamoro de su mejor amigo Darien Chiba, que tambien fue novio de su amiga Rei Hino y no sabe que hacer... ¿Darien estará enamorado de ella? ¿y lucharan para estar juntos? ¿que hara rei? son las preguntas de serena...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todas las lectoras! Quería decirles que esta historia, va a requerir consejos, comentaran que harían en el lugar de serena o en el lugar de darien… ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Prologo…

"pov serena"

¡Estoy confundida! No sé que me está pasando, hay veces que quiero llorar, otras quiero reír. ¿Qué me estás haciendo, darien? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no sé si me gustas o si es solo amistad y yo estoy pensando que te amo… ¡ustedes que me dicen! Les contare.

Conozco a darien hace 3 años, nos llevamos re bien ¡coincidimos en todo! Siempre nos reímos o si tengo un problema sé que puedo contar con él, darien sabe mi secreto, el secreto que no le conté a nadie, ni a mis amigas; amy, lita, rey y mina… darien fue a primera persona que sabe esto; lo cual me arrepiento de haberle contado. Tengo miedo que lo cuente, pero le advertí que no contara nada. Darien tiene esa voz que lo hace tan… tan… tan ¡ay… es tan lindo! ¿Qué me está pasando contigo? Doy un suspiro muy largo… ¿miren si lo amo? Sería muy lindo. Pero ¿si él no me ama? Me gustaría decirle mirándolo a sus ojos azules «¡darien creo que me gustas!» si se lo toma a bien, que me sostenga de las caderas y me bese tanto que me deje sin aliento…

Pero si me rechaza ¿Qué hare? Lo tendré que dejar de ver y hablar, de la vergüenza, en mi mente vendrá esa frase –pero yo no gusto de ti – no sé qué hacer le soluciono los problema amorosos a todos, pero no puedo solucionar el mío. Tampoco les quiero contar a las chicas por si le cuentan: dicen que cuando él me mira, se le nota que gusta de mí… pero ¿Por qué yo no puedo ver eso en sus ojos? También tengo miedo de perderlo; soy muy celosa, a veces fría… ¡aunque eso fue con mi ex novio seiya! Todos los que nos conocen nos preguntan ¿son novios? Y casi toda mi familia lo aprecia, a mi padre no le agrada y cada vez que viene, lo mira con esa cara de –¡te odio, lárgate! – darien lo quiere, pero no se qué pasa con mi padre ¡eso que es solo mi amigo! ¿Miren si es mi novio? Desaparece de un dia para el otro… su ex novia es mi amiga, rei y me llevo re bien con ella. ¡No puedo mirarlo! aunque rei, anda escuchando que yo voy a su casa seguido y el a la mia, vino a mi casa para ir a la casa de él. A preguntarle algo y no se acordaba donde era…

Fuimos, en el camino estuvimos hablando y llegamos; yo pensé que le iba a dar más atención a ella, ¡pero no fue así! creo que me hablo mas a mí y yo cuando tenía a mi novio "seiya" los aparte de mi vida a todos mis amigos, incluyéndolo a él. Cuando termine con seiya dije –fui una tonta al alejarme de ellos – prometí nunca más hablarles a ellos y en esa semana darien estuvo en la puerta de mi casa en esa mañana… tenia vergüenza de hablarle, pero él me hablaba normal… -no sabía que yo había terminado con seiya – y me pregunto por él. Le conté toda la historia y tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, por dejarlos. Desde ese dia estamos siempre juntos…

¡Siento que me confunde! Porque hablamos de nosotros, nos reímos y compartimos cosas. Me da consejos, en ese momento ciento que es verdad gusta de mí. Pero me habla de rei, de sus amigas o mira a las chicas. En ese momento ¡me confunde! Y me pongo triste, pero no se lo demuestro…

¡Creo que debería olvidarme de él! Lo único que hace es hacerme sufrir.

Pero no puedo dejar de hablarlo de un dia para el otro…

Lo mejor será que cada dia me aleje más de él y cuando menos se dé cuenta, voy a estar muy lejos de él… me dijeron que algo raro hay entre nosotros, me gusta hace 2 años más o menos, creo que estuve de novia con seiya, solo para demostrarle que ya lo había olvidado. Darien y yo nos gustábamos cuando nos conocimos, luego nos pusimos de novios, el con rei y yo con seiya. Ahora los dos volvimos a estar solos y creo que volví a enamorar…

¡Pero a partir de este dia, me voy a alejar poco a poco de él!

¿Qué harían ustedes en mi lugar?

"fin pov serena"

Bueno espero que sea les alla gustado esta historia, escriban en los review ¿Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de serena? Así con los review, poder seguir con esta historia. =D


	2. Tratando de alejarme de ti

¡Hola a todos! Acá les dejo la 2da parte de "tratando de alejarme de ti" espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. =D

"tratando de alejarme de ti".

En una mañana de verano, serena estaba durmiendo, a las 9am se tenía que levantar porque llegaban sus amigas y suena la alarma del celular, serena se mueve, toma el celular y se levanta.

Se baña, se cambia; un jean azul oscuro y una musculosa blanca. Y llega su amiga mina…

"Pov serena"

—¡hola serena! ¿Cómo andas? —me dijo tan sonriente como siempre.

—¡muy bien! ¿Y tú? — le digo sonriente.

—¡muy bien! Acabo de venir de la casa de darien.

—ah… ¿y qué hace? —le pregunte, ¡no quiero que venga! Hoy después de muchos dias, semanas y meses, viene rei…

—me ha dicho que te diga que va a venir, en unas horas…

—Bueno — ¡no le puedo decir que no venga, después de todo es mi mejor amigo!

Mina y yo nos quedamos hablando, estábamos desayunando y golpean la puerta. ¿Será darien? O ¿será rei? No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, pero a alguien tengo que ver. ¿No?

—hola chicas…

—¡hola rei! ¿Cómo andas? —le dijo mina a rei.

—Muy bien, estoy re contenta… —dijo sonriente.

—ah… ¿Qué te paso?

—nada bueno, pero estoy contenta.

Rei se sentó, estuvimos hablando y salimos a caminar por la ciudad. Cuando menos me doy cuenta darien está hablando con mina. Mina se reía, trato de ver a rei, pero no la encuentro…

¿Se habrá ido? No creo, salgo de donde estoy y veo a rei sentada. Abrazo a mina y le digo —¡te amo! — abrazo a rei y no le digo nada…

—¿a mí no me abrazas? —pregunto darien y yo lo miro, lo abrazo y me abraza tan fuerte que pude sentir su alma…

Nos fuimos a mi casa, en el camino. Darien hablaba con rei ¡no sé que hablaban! Lo que vi, es que el puso su brazo en el hombro de ella. Yo me quede hablando con mina. Luego de 5 minutos, darien se me acerca…

—Te quería pedir perdón, por cómo te hable ayer… —¿perdón de qué?

—¿de qué?

—que peleamos por teléfono, perdón…

—¡piensas mal darien! Yo tome todo eso como una broma…

—ah bueno… —me dijo, me abrazo y caminábamos, rei nos miro… ¡darien suéltame por favor, esta rei! Yo abrace a rei, no quiero que ella se sienta incomoda y diga que le quite el novio. Después de un rato, darien seguía abrazándome… ¡suéltame por favor! Ya me siento incomoda…

Llegamos a mi casa, nos sentamos.

Rei hablaba ¡no se qué decia! Yo solo estaba en la cocina y no quería salir de ahí, hasta que veo a darien cerca de mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunto serio.

—¡no nada! Me siento mal, porque sammy se va, muy lejos y no sé cuando vuelve… — ¡mentira! Si supieras que es por rei, ¡pero no puedo! Tengo que alejarte de mí.

—¿no era que siempre peleaban? — me pregunto, seguía serio.

—si darien, pero es mi hermano, vivimos toda la vida juntos y separarnos de repente ¡me duele! —si me duele, saber que rei ¡después de mucho tiempo! Vuelve. ¡Pero ya! Olvídalo, es el ex de tu amiga ¡es el ex de tu amiga! ¡Es el ex de tu amiga! —¿vamos afuera?

—vamos, te ayudo…

Me ayudo a llevar las cosas al comedor y nos sentamos, hablaban y yo estaba callada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto darien, al verme callada ¡lo cual es raro verme callada!

—nada ¡un poco angustiada! Pero ya se me va a pasar… —si se me va a pasar, cuando me pueda olvidar de ti…

Bueno hablaron, yo estuve distraída. Todo el momento, me preguntaban cosas y yo seguía distraída. Darien se fue a su casa, rei se fue después y mina fue la última. Limpie, triste pero limpie. Así estuve en ese dia…

Al otro dia, escribí en mi notas rápidas "dia uno"…

Hoy es el primer dia que voy a alejarme de darien. Eran las 11am y llega mina contenta.

—¿vamos a la casa de rei? — dijo mina sonriente.

—¡no puedo! Estoy cocinando y tengo que limpiar —¡mentira! No quiero verla…

—Ah bueno la espero acá —me dijo entrando a casa.

Después de 1 hora…

—¡ha! No va a venir… —dijo mina un poco molesta.

—bueno ¿pero te vas a quedar un rato acá?

—¡no! Me voy a la casa de darien —me dijo sonriente —. ¿Vamos?

—¡no! No puedo, aparte no me siento bien y quiero dormir…

—bueno me voy…

Mina se va a casa de darien, ¡no voy a ir! Entro al baño, para bañarme y recibo un mensaje en mi celular.

_**Ven un rato a la casa de darien, así salís un poco y te enseñamos lo de matemática, soy mina…**_

No, me encantaría verlo, ¡pero no! Tengo que olvidarlo.

Y le respondo…

_**No tengo ganas de salir y tampoco de estudiar…**_

Entro a bañarme y… ¡no voy a ir!

"Fin pov serena".

…

"pov Ikuko"

Agarro el celular, para mandar un mensaje a mi amiga… ¿un mensaje de darien? Voy a avisarle a serena…

—¡serena, hija! Te llego un mensaje de darien —le digo desde la puerta del baño…

—¡que dice! —me pregunta desde el baño… leo, repaso y vuelvo a repasar. —dice… que vayas ahora…

—¡no! Escríbele que no me siento bien… —yo escribo lo que ella me dijo.

Le escribí y me llega otro mensaje de el…

Diciendo…

_**Me canse!**_

¿Qué pasa con darien y mi hija?

_**¿De qué te cansaste?**_

Le pregunte. ¿Serán novios?

Ahí me respondió.

_**De insistirte…**_

Oh… ¿Qué pasa acá? Cuando salga serena le preguntare…

Se escucho la puerta del baño abrir, serena se encerró en su cuarto… bueno esperare….

Después de varios minutos llega a la cocina.

—dice que se canso de insistirse…

—¡que hagan lo que quieran! —dijo serena sacudiendo el hombro.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—nada, no me siento bien. Voy a dormir… —wow… mi hija esta triste.

"fin pov Ikuko"

…

"pov serena"

¡yo me voy a acostar! No voy a salir, es para sufrir. Si quieren que vaya rei, yo voy a dormir.

Sin darme cuenta mi madre estaba atrás mío…

—¿Qué paso serena? —si supieras que lo amo tanto y sufro porque apareció rei, pero no te voy a decir, porque tu le cuentas todo a darien…

—nada mamá, me siento mal…

—¿Qué te hizo darien?

—nada mamá, no me siento bien, tengo sueño, quiero dormir…

—bueno…

Mi madre se fue… ¿si voy a la casa de darien? ¡No! ¡Olvídate, aléjate de él!

Cuando logro dormirme, siento que me mueven, ¡era mina!

Me contaron lo bien que la pasaron, hablaron de mi y dijo que quería que yo vaya…

Lo siento darien, tengo que olvidarte ¿pero cómo? Si tu no me dejas respiras, me seduces con tu forma de ser, se que creemos en distintas religiones pero… ¡yo igual estaría contigo! Solo tienes que decirme –serena tu me gustas – yo con esas palabras soy feliz, darien… mina y yo nos fuimos a casa de darien, parece que se enojo… fuimos a su casa, para que nos digan –darien está en casa de Andrew – fuimos a casa de Andrew, lo encontramos y fuimos al parque…

Yo estuve seria, darien también, no me hablaba y yo tampoco… llegamos a mi casa y….

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi nenita? —Ikuko ya empezó…

—nada, no quiere estudiar…

Bueno hablaron un poco de todo y nos fuimos a comprar.

—¿es verdad lo que dijo tu mamá? —me dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunte.

—que estabas celosa porque vino rei.

—¡no! ¡Nada que ver! Sabes que estoy triste porque extraño a mi hermano y no le diré a mi madre…

—ah… ¡ella me dijo eso! —caminamos, nos reímos como siempre y se fue a su casa…

Quedamos en mirar unas películas en el cuarto de sammy con mina, Andrew y lita…

Miramos una de terror, termino y pusieron una de comedia, la cual me aburrió mucho y me quede dormida. Los más lindo que fue en los brazos de darien, el me abrazo y… ¡fue tan lindo! Que no pude resistirme… yo estaba durmiendo, pero sentía que él me acariciaba y sentía paz en su acaricia… ¡es tan lindo! Luego me levantaron y me tire en la cama de mi madre, tenía mucho sueño… me volví a dormir… ya siento que me levantan, ¡esta mina no me deja dormir! Miro y era darien… me senté rápido y…

—¡hay… tengo sueño! —dije tirándome el cabello para al costado.

—¡dormi si queres! Yo me voy a el cuarto así seguimos mirando la peli…

—ahí voy…

Salí de ahí y me fui al cuarto de sammy, estábamos mirando una peli. Ya no estaba con darien, sino alado de mina. Me acosté y viene Andrew con el conejo de sammy y me lo tira… le tengo miedo a los conejos, una vez me mordieron y desde ahí ya no los quiero…

—¡sácalo de aquí! —grite y salte de la cama y no me doy cuenta… ¡estoy en los brazos de darien! El me abraza, el conejo salta y se me acerca… ¡yo vuelvo a gritar! Me voy más atrás y quedo sentada arriba de darien, mientras este me abraza más fuerte.

—de pasó, aprovecho… —dijo riéndose.

Me suelto y todos se van, solo quedamos él y yo acostados en la cama. No había nadie. Que ganas de colocar mi brazo sobre tu pecho, ¡pero no! Tengo que alejarme de ti… ¡besarnos! En esta posición seria hermoso… ¡pero no! Deja de pensar en eso, el no te ama serena…

Luego se va y me duermo con las acaricias que me regalo. Tocar su piel es algo tan lindo…

Lo amo tanto… ¡qué voy a hacer! No puedo estar lejos de ti y tampoco cerca… sería tan lindo que los dos tengamos hijos. Te daría todos los hijos que sueñas tener algún dia. Te amo tanto darien, pero siento que nosotros debemos estar unidos, ¿ser novios? Ojala, pero me gustaría que seas el chico con el cual yo este toda mi vida…

¡Ya no voy a alejarme más de ti, si tiene que pasar, pasara y si no… seguiré sufriendo!

"fin pov serena"

Bueno espero que les alla gustado, en el siguiente capítulo les voy a hacer una declaración al respecto de esta historia: no se las iba a hacer pero, necesito sus consejos. ¿Qué harían ustedes, si les pasa esto?


	3. que pase lo que tenga que pasar

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y les guste…

Nos leemos abajo… =D

"que pase lo que tenga que pasar"

Así transcurrieron los dias, serena estaba enamorada de darien, pero quería olvidarse de él… no pudo olvidarlo y prefirió dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar… serena se durmió contenta pensando en darien, solo ella sabía lo que sentía por darien. A los dos dias serena estaba durmiendo y le cayó de visita su amiga rei.

—¡hola rei! ¿Cómo andas? —le pregunto serena.

—Bien, vengo del nuevo trabajo y… —agacho su cabeza. —no me fue bien.

—¿te aceptaron? —pregunto un poco angustiada por su amiga, aunque ella guste de su ex novio, se preocupaba por rei.

—No… —en sus ojos se notaba tristeza.

—no sabes lo mal que me pongo….

Después de tomar un té, se quedaron hablando, riéndose y llego sammy.

—¡Rei! ayer serena estaba durmiendo y yo escribí en su cuaderno "estoy enamorada de darien profundamente" —en ese momento rei miro a serena y la miro seria.

—jajá ¿enserio? —dijo rei luego soltando una sonrisa.

—sí, pero lo borre…

Así transcurrió la hora, en un momento le llego un mensaje a serena diciendo:

_**Hola serena, ven a mi casa así miramos unas películas…**_

wow… darien, ¿le digo a rei? No, va a hacer para estar triste, mejor no le digo nada

Serena no le respondió a darien, no le puso ni un ¡sí! O un ¡no! Directamente le iba a responder apenas rei se vaya…

"pov serena"

¡Por fin se fue! No es por mala pero quería responderle a darien, que pase a buscarme "supuestamente" esta con mina… le respondí que pasen a buscarme y después de 15 minutos… dicen ¡serena! Salgo, era darien solo… le conté que rei había aparecido de nuevo y nos quedamos callados. O sea ¡nunca nos quedamos callados! ¿Qué nos está pasando? Llegamos a su casa y estaba mina con… ¡un peinado nuevo! Le queda re lindo…

—¡hola mina! ¡Estas re linda! Te queda hermosa la coleta que te has hecho…

—¡gracias! Bueno empezamos…

—¡claro! —yo seguía de pie, darien me abrazo por detrás… ¡ay… es más lindo!

—¡siéntate! —me dijo sonriendo, no lo vi… pero sentí su sonrisa.

—¿pero dónde? —pregunte, habían tres sillas y no sé donde sentarme.

—¡donde quieras! —me senté en el lugar mas cómodo quedando al frente de mina y darien eligió sentarse a lado mío… su hermana de 7 años se había acomodado a lado mío. —¡no! Sal de ahí, que ¡yo! Me quiero sentar a lado de serena —wow… ¿dijo que se quería sentar a lado mío? No lo puedo creer. Mina nos mira y se rie… ¡ella algo sabe!

Estuvimos hablando con la mamá de darien, luna. Nos reímos, nos llevamos muy bien con ella…

—¿miramos una peli? —pregunto mina.

—¿miramos? —darien me miro esperando mi respuesta.

—¡dale! Miremos…

Darien se fue a su habitación, mina entro al baño y yo quede en la puerta del cuarto de darien, el me hizo pasar, me hizo elegir la película…

—¿Qué película miramos mina? —dije revisando todas las películas que darien tenía… ¡seguro que esto vio con sus ex!

—¡esta! —dijo mina contenta.

—¿quieres mirar esa? —pregunto darien sonriéndome.

—Sí, me da lo mismo… —dije sin importancia.

—¿Cómo que te da lo mismo? —me dijo darien.

—¡miremos esa!

Darien puso la película… yo me acosté en su cama con su hermana, darien estaba acostado en la cama de al lado, mina estaba sentada en los pies de darien… luego de un gran susto que se dio, vino conmigo.

La hermana de darien me hablaba pero no la escuche porque estaba entretenida con la película solo llegue a escuchar… —… dijo darien que está empezando a enamorarse de ti— ¡ay no! Ahora si me desmayo… DARIEN CHIBA enamorado de mi, ¿entonces darien olvido a sus ex? Ahora sí, lo amo… lo que me dijo la hermanita me dejo en la quinta nube, estoy tan relajada que no siento que él me mira…

—¡te amo! —le digo a la hermanita de él y la abrazo…

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! Serena dijo que te ama… —le dijo a darien.

—¡yo también la amo! —Dijo con esa voz gruesa, pero tan tierna… —¡la vamos a matar! —dijo sonriendo y acariciándome la mano…

—¡que malo! —le digo sonriendo.

Seguimos mirando la película ¡en un momento me di un susto! Que abrase a la hermanita de darien y me puse nerviosa… ¡no, yo nerviosa! No puedo ponerme nerviosa, porque enseguida se me endurece el pecho y no puedo moverme…

—¡ay! Me duele… —digo llamando la atención de darien y su hermanita.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me dijo la hermanita de darien.

—nada, me puse nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa, quedo dura…

—¿sere, vamos? —me pregunto mina.

—¡ya voy! Espera que se me pase un poco…

A los pocos minutos Salí de la cama de darien y este me toma la mano… ¡siento que algo le pasa conmigo! Y no quiere decírmelo…

—¿ya se van? —me pregunta sonriente, no me sueltes nunca la mano…

—¡Sí! —le digo soltando su mano con la mia…

—¡las acompaño! —me dijo levantándose de la cama.

—¡si queres quédate acostado! —le digo seria.

—¡no! Yo voy con ustedes… —me dijo mirándome a los ojos…

—¡quédate! —le digo sonriente.

—¡no! ¡Yo voy! —y se levanta.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, me llama la mamá de darien…

—¡serena yo tengo algo para ti! Si te gusta…

—sí, dígame ¿qué cosa?

—¡esta blusa! Es igual a tu minifalda… —me dijo mostrándome la blusa, ¡Muy linda! Pero me parece que es muy chica.

—¿me va a entrar? —pregunte.

—Sí, te lo pones así y te va hacer más… —darien señalo con sus manos, sus pechos. Diciendo que me hará más… pechuda.

—¡ay! —digo sonrojándome totalmente y su mamá se reía.

—¡es verdad! —dice sonriendo.

—¡bueno nos vemos! —dije saludándola, yéndome con darien y mina.

Mientras en el camino íbamos hablando de nosotros y nuestro dia. Mina nos contaba sobre taiki, el chico que más le gusta, llegamos a mi casa y mi madre estaba en la vereda con sus amigas… hablando y riendo, salió el tema de darien y mío…. Siempre nos burlan, diciendo que somos novios. Llego mi tía…

—¡hola sobrino! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo sonriente, darien no respondió, solo sonrió. Y ya salto mina…

—¡no sé! Yo me siento entre en medio de ellos dos, porque él me dice algo y ella también… o sea… —no la dejaron terminar.

—entones es verdad, hay algo raro ahí… —¡mi madre! Siempre ella… darien mira a mina con ganas de comérsela cruda y matarla lentamente. ¡Sabía! Algo raro había ahí…

Después de toda la vergüenza que pasamos, darien me abrazo por detrás al frente de mi madre, su amiga y mi tía… la cual ¡gracias a dios! No vieron, porque ahí sí, me iban a hacer bullying.

Luego se había ido, al otro dia fuimos al parque con sammy, darien, mina y yo… darien y sammy estubieron jugando al futbol, mientras mina y yo jugábamos al vóley… luego nos sentamos en un tronco y estuvimos hablando…

—¿sabes? Me arrepiento tanto de haber salido con seiya, me hizo la vida imposible, logro alejarme de ustedes, logro muchas cosas, pero luego me dejo tirada, me humillo delante de todos, diciendo que soy una zorra, solo por terminar con él. —lo odio tanto, por haberme hecho alejar de darien y mina…

—¡ya paso! Serena, no te pongas mal, darien y yo te hemos perdonado. —¡yo no merezco perdón! Yo merezco estar sola.

—¡no paso nada! Por culpa de seiya, falte al cumple de darien, sabes lo mucho que sufrí, por culpa de él, yo no pude asistir al cumple de darien.

—¿por qué? —pregunto mina seria.

"Inicio flashback"

—¡yo iré al cumple de darien! Es el domingo. —dije tan contenta.

—¡no! Si vas tú, yo iré…—me dijo enojado, con esa cara de estúpido.

—¿a qué iras? ¡Odias a darien! No sé qué te pasa con él…—le dije tan enojada.

—¿a el que le pasa conmigo? Siempre me mira mal, ¡no me cae bien tu amigo!

—darien no tiene ningún problema contigo, pero si tengo que ir contigo, mejor no voy… va a ser solo para verte la cara de culo que pones… ¡le arruinaras el cumpleaños a mi mejor amigo! —me arrepiento tanto de tener novio y lo peor que sea seiya…

—iremos, ¿Cuándo lo hace? —¿es estúpido o se hace? Le dije el domingo, pero no se lo repetiré…

—no te lo diré…

—¡no me lo digas! Pero me llego a enterar que estuviste ahí, ya sabes! — ¿me amenazo?

—¿¡ya sé que!?

—no te hagas la inocente, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… —¿me matara? No creo… si definitivamente es un estúpido…

—no te diré así que no esperes nada, ni pienses arruinar el cumple de mi mejor amigo…

El odia que lo nombre, seiya o Kenji escuchan el nombre "darien chiba" y ya se transforman….

"Fin flashback"

—¡wow! Sé que mucho no lo queríamos pero, no creí que nos odiaba tanto. —mina había quedado boquiabierta.

—¡aunque no lo creas era así! y era peor, me ha hecho la vida imposible… y luego lloro por dejarlo y quede con sobrenombre "zorra", los que decían ser mis amigos, me ignoraron y no me querían ni ver.

—pero darien te perdono.

—¡para mí! No hay perdón yo no lo merezco…

Después de un gran rato, darien había terminado de jugar al futbol, llega y me abraza diciéndome que ya me había perdonado, que no llore por cosas pasadas y se había pasado todo el tiempo abrazándome…

El no sabe lo mucho que me ha dolido, haberlo dejados. Pero ya no les diré, lo mal que me siento, que el pasado quede atrás…

Al salir del parque nos fuimos a casa de mina a mirar unas películas, a las dos horas nos fuimos a nuestra casa, cada dia que pasa, darien y yo nos alejamos, lo cual es raro de nosotros, si va a pasar cada dia lo mismo, prefiero no venir mas a casa de mina con él. Me dejo en mi casa, el se había ido a la suya, a la noche estuve con sammy, peleando ¡como siempre! Y nos fuimos a dormir…

"Fin pov serena"

¡Wow! Ya nos aproximamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí…

El siguiente capítulo será "¡algo inesperado!" gracias por los reviews que dejan… comenten que harían ustedes en el lugar de serena, pero con la verdad ¡sin mentiras! Je… xD

Nos estamos leyendo…


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana serena despertó, limpio su cuarto, almorzó y salió a cara de mina con darien, hablaron y rieron (como siempre) llegaron a casa de mina, se acostaron a mirar películas, darien se acostó en cama de mina, serena se acostó a lado de él y mina se acostó en su sillón, miraron la película, darien lentamente iba acercándose a serena, la abrazaba y la soltaba… en cada susto serena abrazaba a darien mas fuerte y este aprovechaba a tenerla en sus brazos, cuando la película estaba terminando, serena quiso dormir de nuevo en os brazos de darien, pero no se atrevió, así que solo bostezaba, darien se dio la vuelta, la miro y quiso dormirse con ella, darien puso su frente con la de serena, los dos se reían y se murmuraban, lo cual ninguno de los dos había entendido que fue lo que se murmuraban. Estaban a 4cm de tocar sus labios, pero o había pasado nada, así estuvieron hasta que pusieron la próxima película se llamaba "actividad para normal" una de terror… al empezar estuvo aburrida y mina se sentó al frente de serena y darien, mientras estos dos se tenían abrazados, o al menos darien abrazaba a serena…

—¿serena que te habla taiki de mi? —pregunto mina sonriente.

—nada… la semana pasada me ha dicho que tiene un platónico… —le dice serena, mientras darien sostenía sus caderas…

—¡soy una tonta! ¿Por qué elijo a los peores? —mina refunfuñaba..

—uno no elige de quien enamorarse… —dijo darien, el siempre era de dar consejos así.

—es verdad… —susurro serena para que darien no la oiga.

Siguieron mirando la película y después de un rato, darien había quedado en la cama con serena abrazados.

Serena empezó a sentirse rara, ya no veía la película sino que estaba seria pensando.

"pov serena"

Wow… el abrazo de darien es hermoso, podría estar así todos los dias de mi vida, sin moverme, pero… no sé ¿Por qué? Me estoy acordando de seiya, el no es nada parecido a darien, darien es más hermoso, divertido, me conoce más. Pero recuerdo que estaba en su casa, estábamos merendando y el sale afuera… yo tenía ganas de escuchar música, en ese tiempo yo no tenía teléfono celular, entonces agarre el de seiya, apreté la tecla equivocada y me fui a los mensajes, había un montón de mensajes de un número desconocido, solo aparecían números y decían cosas como peleando, el ultimo que leí decia entonces no me mandes mas mensajes wow… yo en ese momento no entendí, pero seiya entro, me vio que estaba con el teléfono en la mano y me lo saco de golpe… ¡auch! Me dolió…

N me dijo nada y siguió serio. Pensando y pensando….

¡Entonces seiya me metió los cuernos! El muy inepto me ha metido los cuernos…

—¡me ha metido los cuernos! —dije susurrando.

—¿Quién seiya? —me pregunto darien serio.

—si… es un hijo de puta, con respeto a su madre, ¡que creo yo! No lo es….

—bue… nos contaste que estaba hablando con tu amiga, por teléfono y no te habías dado cuenta…

—Sí pero… ¡que bronca! Pero bueno…. Ahora si puedo decir que por primera vez soy cornuda…

—Bueno, lo eras… —me dijo acomodando sus brazos por mi cintura…

Ese dia estuve a 4cm de tocar sus labios, no sé ¿Por qué? Presiento que dentro de muy poco vamos a rozar nuestros labios, como hace dos años lo deseo, solo espero que no sea en un mal momento y que al sentir sus besos, los dos nos enamoremos mas….

"Fin pov serena"

Salieron de la casa de mina, darien y serena fueron en dirección a su casa. Llegaron darien dejo a serena en su casa, después el se fue a su casa, serena estuvo contenta por todo lo que había pasado en casa de mina y soñaba que volvía a pasar lo mismo…

A los dos dias serena quedaba sola en su casa con su hermano sammy… y llamo a mina para ver si podía ir, ya aprovechaba que no habría nadie…

—¡hola mina! ¿Hoy puedes venir a mi casa, así miramos unas películas? —pregunto atreves del teléfono.

—_¡hola serena! Si podre ir ¿pero ira alguien más? ¿Le has avisado a darien? —pregunto, en la voz se le notaba que estaba acostada y que la había levantado._

—no, no le he avisado… ero le avisare…

—_avísale y yo iré, en 30 minutos estoy ahí…_— y corto.

Luego llamo a darien.

—¡hola darien! ¿Hoy puedes venir a mi casa? Mis padres no estarán y yo me quedare sola, así miramos películas solos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

—_mmm… ¡solos! _—_dijo con su voz sensual._

—¡que tonto sos! ¡Mina también vendrá!

—_listo…_

Y corta.

¡Vendrá!

.

.

A la hora de venir, no está ni él, ni mina… ¿Dónde están? Bueno si no vienen, me quedaré sola…

Cuando menos me doy cuenta, llaman…

¡Es mina! Y ¡darien! Bueno los hago pasar, entramos al cuarto de sammy y nos pusimos a mirar películas… darien se acostó al lado mío como siempre. En la película pasaban cosas feas y yo me asustaba, el se reía. ¡Le gusta cómo sufro! Y no me doy cuenta, darien y yo estamos a 1cm de chocar nuestros labios…

Anímate, darien… te grita mi subconsciente, ¡hazle caso! Tómame y bésame como nunca has tomado y besado a alguien… darien hazle caso ¡te lo suplico! Yo no reaccionaré, reacciona tú. Bésame, no hare nada para impedirlo…

Pero no lo hace, ¿Por qué? Pasa la hora y vuelve a hacerlo, mi corazón late como nunca latió…

Pasa cuatro veces la misma parte.

¡Bésame y ya!

Pero no lo hace…

Sin darme cuenta la película termina, darien me abraza y yo no hago nada, quedo paralizada…

¿Tendrá sueño?

Se levanta, para irse y saluda a todos…

Yo no me voy a levantar, que me salude con un beso en la mejilla, darien me da un beso en la mejilla y suena muy fuerte, mina justo entra al cuarto y nos observa contenta…

—¿Qué onda? —dijo re contenta.

—Nada, solo le di un beso en la mejilla —darien sonreía.

Yo me levanto y voy a la cocina.

—¡miren lo que soy! —estoy re despeinada.

Darien me abraza y yo le respondo el abrazo… "pendejo hace sufrir a las chicas" te voy a empezar a llamar, le dice mi subconsciente.

—¿Dónde está el peine? —digo buscándolo como loca.

Voy a mi cuarto y escucho…

—darien ¿a ti te gusta?

—Si… — ¡me muero! Gusta de mi ¡me ama!

—bueno, aprovecha… bésala… —dale hazle caso a mina.

—¡pero… —darien tiene el mismo problema que yo.

—darien vos gustas de ella…

—ay… ¡te encontré! —dije en voz alta, para que no sepan que los oí.

Estoy yendo para la cocina y veo que darien se esa acercando.

—serena ¿te puedo dar un beso? —¡ay dios! Que pregunta, le diría que no, pero lo amo y no quiero despreciar este momento.

—Si…

El apoya sus brazos en mis caderas y yo no hago más que quedarme paralizada, chocan… estamos a 5cm, 4cm, 3, 2, 1… ¡ya está! Por primera vez de dos años, probé sus labios… después de los cm que nos faltaba, rompimos esa medida… el beso, el beso se dio… ¡que hermosos labios tiene! Carnosos, dan ganas de morder muy fuerte…

Después de 30segundos nos soltamos, me da unos picos en mi labio de abajo y quedo… "satisfecha".

Ningunos de los dos decimos algo, solo nos quedamos completamente callados y hago que sigo buscando el peine.

—¡te encontré! —dije tomando el peine y empecé a cepillármelo.

—¡qué lindo! —dijo mina, contenta como nunca la había visto.

—bueno, me voy…

—nos vemos darien… —digo sin saludarlo y yéndose.

Mina le abre la puerta y me mira.

—¡darien se fue re contento! y vos también lo estas… —dice sonriente, ¡No! ¡Rubor no!

—mina, ya paso… darien no me ama, el está siempre al pendiente de rei, o de…—quiero hablar, pero mina me pone su dedo índice en los labios, donde me beso darien.

—darien me vive hablando de vos, ya no ama ni quiere saber nada con rei, ella es su pasado… ¿no lo ves?

—¿Cómo se que no me va a lastimar, mina?

—serena que te entre en esa cabecita de chorlito ¡que darien te ama!

Bajo la cabeza, sin saber que decir y con unas ganas de llorar, no doy más… no puedo llorar acá y ahora, esta mina y es mejor amiga de mi amigo.

.

.

Al otro dia, me levanto y esta mina aquí… con mi madre, estamos sentados y pienso en el, en darien ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme tranquila? Vives en mi mente, en mi corazón.

Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos en estos tres años, fueron cosas buenas y malas, pero nunca nos separamos, solo cuando apareció seiya, pero quiero que sepas que sos la persona más hermosa e inteligente que conozco, no te cambiaria, ni por la persona más rica y linda del mundo, solo espero no verte con rei, eso si me partiría el corazón…

Pensando y pensando no escucho lo que mina le dice a mi madre…

Estoy tan distraída que escucho la puerta… ¡por dios! Mi corazón late y late como cuando algo sale mal…

¡Dios! ¿Será darien?

Voy muy lento a la puerta y abro…

¡Darien! Está… ¿triste?

—¡pasa! Qué raro tú, aquí… —digo tratando de ver sus sentimientos.

—nada… me sentí mal en mi casa.

¡No! se arrepintió… sabia, no me ama. El corazón se me cae y las ganas de llorar me invaden, pero si lloro ¡no lo hare delante de ti! ¿Has oído darien chiba?

—no te dije lo que siento por ti…

Suenas tan sincero darien, me gustaría decirte algo, pero solo sale un suspiro…

—pasa…

Entra y estuvimos ahí… darien me mira y yo escondo la mirada en el suelo ¡no puedo verte! Tengo vergüenza…

Después de todo, el se fue sin decirme una palabra, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y hablamos como si nada hubiera pasado…

.

.

Pasaron dias, semanas y seguimos siendo amigos/novios, nos besamos pero somos amigos.

¿Cuándo va a llegar el dia que me diga "quieres ser mi novia"?

Continuara…


End file.
